


A Gift and a Punishment

by BlueBee243



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Horror, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Whether they like it or not, destined lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBee243/pseuds/BlueBee243
Summary: Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, is not his name. He did a very good job at pretending it is- but even this early on, he's starting to itch. That pull he only usually felt near the end of his life tugged at him, made him want to move, though he wasn't done playing viscount yet. Even so, his family delights in taking him off guard, torturing him.Geralt is his destiny and his curse. It is his obsession and yet what bound him to this cycle for so long. He is ready, but Geralt is not.......Jaskier will make him ready.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Gift and a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know why all of my fics are angst, but here we are haha
> 
> Please read the tags!! This is a longer one with more than one chapter, so if you're interested leave a comment or kudos and I'll post the next chapter in a few days! My sister(Dragonflies) helped co-author this as well as coming up with the concept, so once she gets an AO3 account I'll be adding her as a co-creator  
> -bluebee  
> \------  
> This is Dragon! Just some clarification for some context, Geralt has not been to Blaviken, and he has met Yennefer. Cheers!  
> -dragon  
> \---
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaskier raises the blade in a swift motion, before bringing it down on his hand. He severs it in one go, the blade sticking through to the other side. He watches with a neutral expression as birds trill outside of his window. Blood pools on the table as he pulls the knife away, the morning sun glinting on the metal. He sets it aside and presses a cloth to his stump, staunching the bleeding as he watches his hand. It twitches, as if taking its final breath, then curls up. He waits there for a long moment as he hears students walk by. He is a student here, isn't he? He should get to class, or something. Sometimes it all blurred together. 

He sets down the cloth as he looks at the skin stretching over the stump and coming to a small hand, barely the size of a baby's. After breakfast, it should be back to normal. He picks up his severed right hand and stands, heading over to the small kitchen provided by Oxenfurt Academy, where a pan is already sizzling over a fire. He sets his hand on the pan and sits down, taking his lute and plucking on it softly as he waits for his hand to regrow. Maybe if he actually went out and bought meat for once, he'd be able to play while his food cooked. But really, he'd rather spend his money on other things.

The smell of cooked meat fills the room as Jaskier grips his lute firmly with his freshly-grown right hand, the newborn tendons shaking as he forces them to tune the lute. As time goes on, his playing becomes more and more sure, before he's confident he's up to par. He douses the fire with a thought and stands, taking the hand he had convinced the pan to fry evenly and taking a bite of his thumb. He pulls the bone from his mouth before tossing it out the window, watching in amusement as birds dive after it. 

He needed to hurry it up. His professor was bound to be mad.

\------

"That's what I says, sir, a giant rat in the sewers. Awful bad for our business, they call 'im the Rat King. No one wants to share a drink with some bloody rat!"

Geralt listens as the innkeeper recounts the tale of the 'Rat King', as the creature has been dubbed. He had just finished up helping Yennefer convince the guard to give her some alchemical ingredients from a kikimore that wandered into Novigrad when he had heard of this King; and of course, when he headed over to Oxenfurt, he found notice after notice begging for someone to do the chivalrous deed and kill the overgrown rat. Geralt had to sort through those before he found one signed by the headmaster of the Oxenfurt Academy, offering five hundred crowns to the next person to bring him the Rat King's head. Geralt had never truly heard of a giant rat; though many monsters fit that description. And after thirty years-a lot for many witchers-, he was half the mind to call bullshit and leave. But, being comfortable enough after Yennefer's generous donation for the kikimore and a night in bed, he wanted to see what it was all about. His fatal flaw, Vesemir called it; curiousness. 

At any rate, Geralt wanted to cross-reference before he got to the headmaster. He didn't want to look like he was taking too long to the contractor, but he did need the information for such a ludicrous monster. Any poisons, hopefully even how large the rat was. Geralt's swords have grown heavy on his back, having traveled all night to Oxenfurt. He would find boarding after securing the contract, maybe even finish the contract if it proved to be easy. An overgrown rat was nothing Geralt would have to worry about, he had faced much worse, and he wouldn't have to worry about infection.

"Thank you," Geralt says. "Have any bread? I'm starved."

"For two crown, I do," The innkeeper scratches his bald head, leaving red marks before reaching down and scratching his ass. Geralt certainly didn't want ass-hands here serving him bread. Geralt purses his lips, and pretends like he is contemplating the price. This rat might not be the only reason for poor business.

"Nevermind." He nods to the innkeeper before he leaves, heading for the headmaster of the school the city got its namesake after. He walks through cobbled streets as people keep their distance, heading into the school. Geralt feels the morning breeze as he walks, willfully ignorant of the whispers of both disgust, curiosity, and awe. He used to hate it- and he still does- but he had gotten used to it by now. Witchers were never a common sight, especially not in a city like this. 

He takes the rolled up contract out of his bag to show the guard in front of the school, then once again to get in his office. The headmaster was a plump man, his hair buzzed short yet his beard grown long. He doesn't even notice Geralt come in, too immersed in his books. Geralt clears his throat, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. 

"I've seen your contract. I believe I can take care of your problem."

The headmaster gives Geralt a cursory glance before looking back down at his books, tongue swiping over his dry lips before he opens his mouth. 

"Hm, yes, very well. Bring me proof and the money will be yours," he waves his hand dismissively. "The students may be able to help you. Don't bother them, though, as it is midterms," The headmaster looks back to a piece of paper and scratches something out.

Geralt sighs through his nose before nodding, leaving without another word. 

—————

Geralt wanders through the halls, looking for a student who could help. He stumbles upon a library, finding a young man with brown hair and cornflower blue eyes sitting at one of the long study tables. The man stares at his work as if in deep thought, yet his tiredness makes him ignorant to any warnings from the fat headmaster. Geralt approaches the man, his medallion vibrating faintly against his chest. He ignores it, after all, it could be anything from a mage upstairs to ones of those amulets students used to ‘cheat’, though most were imbued with nothing but a slight glow. Geralt comes to a stop next to the man and clears his throat.

"Excuse me."

Jaskier sets down his pencil with a sigh. He had been doodling, like he always did when he ‘studied’; he didn’t need to, after all, his damned memory kept every painstaking detail. But if it didn’t at least look like he was studying, he would be interrogated for cheating by jealous peers.

“Listen, I’m really rather bu-“ Jaskier tenses when he sees Geralt, his eyes going wide as his heart squeezes in his chest. Him. _Him._

Jaskier wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew. It felt like home, like release, like his prayers had been answered. Of course, he’d never stoop to that level.

Geralt winces as Jaskier stops dead at the sight of him. He knew he was very obviously a Witcher, but it still hurt when people got scared just by his appearance. He could just look for someone else, rather than scaring this handsome man. "It's alright, I'll let you get back to it. I was never here."

"Wait," Jaskier grabs Geralt's wrist as he speaks in a panic, then shouts in pain and tugs his hand away. His hand shakes as his flesh burns red, Jaskier quickly pulling it to his chest and hunching over to hide it. 

Dammit. He now knew why he was never able to locate Geralt; a fucking shitty goddamn ward. Jaskier could smash the goddamn table with how furious he is. 

Geralt steps closer, his hands hovering around Jaskier's hand before he pulls away. The human wouldn’t want his help, anyways. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try.

"Shit, are you okay? I didn't..." he purses his lips nervously and steels himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what happened. I'm Geralt.”

“Jaskier,” The aforementioned man sticks out his right hand to shake. No touching without permission, got it. “A Witcher, correct? For the rats?”

Geralt shakes Jaskier's hand, and it doesn't burn. His hands are rough with calluses, contrasting Jaskier's smooth skin. Almost baby-smooth. "Correct. Do you know anything about them?"

Jaskier nods, unwilling to let go of Geralt’s hand as he stands. “Yeah. I even know where to find that ‘king’. Students have gone, trying to get coin for their debt. Well, most have had their debt forgiven for one way or another. I can see why the headmaster would hire a witcher, and your school-”

Geralt glances down at Jaskier’s hand as the man talks, his ears flushing red as he notices Jaskier still holding his hand. “You can let go now. I can follow you on my own.”

“Do you want me to let go?” Jaskier asks in a polite tone, grinning at Geralt. He didn’t care if he got burned again if it meant touching Geralt for even just a second longer.

Geralt shrugs half-heartedly. “I’ll need my other hand when I fight, but...”

"Then I'll give it back when you need it," Jaskier stands, shoving his books to the side. "Despite appearances, I can handle a trudge in the sewers. Come on, The headmaster wants this done before the midterms are over."

Geralt lets Jaskier lead him through the school without protest. Though this man was certainly eccentric, he could prove useful at least. But this man, handsome and smart, most likely found taking him to the sewers a chore. He could at least make it more interesting for him. 

“What do you major in?”

“The seven liberal arts, though music is my favorite,” Jaskier stays next to Geralt’s side as he leads him out of the school. “We can access the sewers from the docks. It’ll be the easiest way, and how those kids got themselves killed by the rat.”

Geralt hadn’t heard that people had died, but he wasn’t surprised. “Mm.” He hums, beginning to grow slightly concerned as Jaskier holds his hand even throughout the town. As they near the docks, Geralt clears his throat. “Look, maybe you should hang back...”

“Don’t be silly. With a Witcher, what do I have to be afraid of?” Jaskier dismisses Geralt as they cross the bridge to the main city of Oxenfurt.

Geralt lets go of Jaskier’s hand as they reach the entrance to the sewers, uncorking a bottle of Cat and downing it. “Just stay behind me.”

Jaskier frowns slightly as his eyes adjust, looking over at Geralt. The poor Witcher, the mutations were barely enough. In time, Geralt wouldn’t have to worry about such things. “Of course.”

The fragile veins near Geralt’s eyes run black, grunting as his eyes go black as the sewers around them. He starts on the maintenance pathways, his boots splashing in shallow puddles.

Jaskier follows, coming up and hovering near Geralt. “I know the way. Went exploring down here with my friends. May I show you?”

Geralt turns his gaze over to Jaskier. “Sure, just be careful.”

Jaskier brushes past Geralt to lead him to its nest. "It is real, you know," he glances back. "I bet you're doubtful."

Geralt chuckles faintly, his eyes sweeping the sewers. For a young man, Jaskier was quite perceptive. “Guilty. But it is very uncommon.”

Jaskier laughs and shakes his head as they stop before a drop into a larger chamber, where most of the sewers convulged. There was at least a foot of black sewage, and sure enough, a ten-foot-tall rat. Geralt squints at the rat.

“Oh, huh. That really is a big rat,” he admits. He decides on his silver sword, flipping it in his hand as he crept up to the edge. He could fight in the sewage, even if it was unpleasant. It could be dangerous to lure the rat up to where Jaskier was, even if it’d be less gross. “Wait here,” Geralt tells Jaskier before sliding down the drop and into a foot of sewage, slogging through it as he raised his sword.

—————

“There. Isn’t this nice?” 

Jaskier had brought Geralt back to his dorm on the fourth floor, and paid someone a hefty amount to bring hot bathwater up to his dorm. But right now, Geralt is stripping off his sewage-drenched clothes while Jaskier looks away politely.

Geralt was holding his arm as he peels off his armor, sinking into the bath with a sigh. The damn rat had gotten a claw in through a chink in his armor and his arm had bled pretty heavily, but now it was just a scab on his arm after drinking Swallow. “Mm. Thank you.”

Jaskier glances over at Geralt and lets a giggle bubble out of him. Despite his excitement, he couldn’t get the dread to leave his stomach. If something bad was to happen, he could at least enjoy what he had now.

“Mm, are you sure that doesn’t need any oil?” he suggests. “Right before a bath, I have this lovely chamomile oil that I love to rub on me right before I get in. It relaxes your muscles like nothing I’ve seen.”

Geralt stands in the room, covering himself up. 

“You already helped me a lot today,” he says. “You don’t need to do anything more for me, really.”

“But I want to help. Can’t I spend some time with a handsome Witcher?” Jaskier stands with a smile playing on his face, forcing himself to stay civil. “I’ll get the chamomile oil. Get comfortable.” 

With that he walks off, humming a tune as he heads to his bedroom. Geralt’s face heats, and he smiles faintly. It had been so long since a human had treated him with this kindness, and though he hated to think about it, Geralt was sure the intellectual bard wouldn’t stand a chance against him He lays down on the couch stomach-down, closing his eyes. Jaskier’s hands touch Geralt’s back unexpectedly as the smell of chamomile hits his nose. He didn’t even hear Jaskier come back. Geralt flinches before he relaxes, humming through his nose. 

“...Smells good.” Geralt’s voice comes from his chest with just the starts of a purr, one of the many side effects of his mutations.

Jaskier first pours a few drops of the cold oil on Geralt’s skin, rising goosebumps before Jaskier smoothes them down with warm hands. He starts at Geralt’s shoulders, working with expert hands as he hums a faint tune. Geralt turns to putty underneath Jaskier’s hands, his scarred shoulders relaxing. With that, the purr grows to an audible level. Jaskier adjusts his position, straddling Geralt’s thighs as he leans forward to listen to Geralt purr. He doesn’t comment on it, even if it pleases him. Geralt’s chest vibrates with the purr, half asleep under Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier moves to Geralt’s lower back once he feels Geralt’s upper back relax, soaking it all in.

Could this really be him? The White Wolf? Geralt’s hair was certainly a snowy white, and Jaskier felt an inexplicable pull to him ever since he was born and Jaskier was finishing up his last life. But who would ever keep them apart? Who would stop their love?

Vesemir. He must’ve seen Jaskier and warded Geralt against him, most likely in an attempt to ‘protect’ his son. Jaskier glances at the ring on Geralt’s hand.

“Don’t you want to take it off? I’d hate for that to rust,” he mumbles as he rubs Geralt’s waist. Geralt opens his eyes a sliver to look at the ring on his left hand. 

“My father gave it to me,” he sighs. “I... It won’t rust, it’s okay.” 

Jaskier leans forward as his hands move down even further, onto Geralt’s ass. “Fair enough.”

Geralt jerks, tensing as Jaskier’s hands slide down to his ass. But no burning heat comes, even though Geralt’s neck has flushed red. “...Uh,”

"Sorry. If you don't want this, I can stop," Jaskier grins faintly at Geralt's relishing in the small noise he made. But he at least wanted to know before the burning happened.

“Yeah, um, I think that’s enough.” Geralt says, propping himself up on his elbows. Jaskier can’t help himself. He gives Geralt’s ass a light squeeze before he stands, freeing Geralt from the massage. There’s a knock on the door, and Jaskier throws a sheet over Geralt out of courtesy. In a few minutes, he’s dragging a tub over, shouting a thank you to a friend. Geralt gets up, sinking into the tub with a moan. 

“Yeah... That hits the spot...” he mumbles, closing his eyes. Jaskier crouches down next to Geralt, watching his back with lidded eyes. 

“...Tell me about yourself, Witcher. I want to know.”

Geralt closes his eyes as he scrubs himself down in the tub. “...There’s not much to say.”

"Bullshit. Not even about monsters?" Jaskier laughs, reaching to touch Geralt's shoulder. A burning sensation shoots up Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier takes a sharp breath, pulling his hand away as he screams silently in his head. 

“Well... It’s not that interesting. Most of them can be taken down pretty methodically.” Geralt reaches for the glass bottle of shampoo, blissfully unaware of Jaskier’s pain.

"...Mm," Jaskier grunts before forcing a cheerful tone. "Like how?"

“It depends,” Geralt starts to rub shampoo into his hair. “Sometimes I can even avoid killing anything if I’m lucky.” 

Jaskier bites his hand out of anger, sucking in another shaky breath. “Mhn,” As soon as Geralt dunks his head underwater, Jaskier lets out another noise as he looks at his twice-burned hand. “Say, are you sure about the... keeping-the-ring-on thing? I just-... I’m nervous about this. What if I get it rusty? I’d never be able to forgive myself.” 

“No, it’s okay.” He says, twisting the ring around his finger. “I was told to never take it off. I don’t know why, I guess I could. It’s just kind of sentimental.”

“Just take it off.” He asks Geralt tensely once more. He can’t keep his frustration out of his voice as his patience runs thin. Geralt looks over his shoulder at Jaskier, his brow furrowing. 

“Why?”

Jaskier looks up at Geralt, his eyes wide and pleading. “I was always told to take off jewelry by my parents, they say it can really hurt someone. So could you please? It’d make me comfortable.”

Geralt sighs, sliding off his ring and setting it on the ground. “Fine, if it matters so much to you.”

As soon as Geralt sets it down, Jaskier touches Geralt's shoulders, holding him confidently now that he knew that he wouldn't be burned.

"Thank you, Geralt," He hums pleasantly.

Geralt is forced to lean back a bit, and he pats Jaskier’s arm awkwardly. “Yeah...” Jaskier starts to massage Geralt's shoulders as he looks at Geralt through half-lidded eyes. A satisfied grin dawns on his face as he hums, pleased with himself. Geralt turns to look at Jaskier. 

“Is something wrong..?”

“Everything is just _perfect_ , my White Wolf,” Jaskier mumbles, staring at Geralt like he’s starstruck. “After so long...”

Geralt furrows his brow, moving away a bit. 

“Jaskier..?” He says slowly, glancing down at his ring. Maybe he should put it back on. Jaskier moves closer as his eyes dilate, opening his mouth before suddenly pulling back as he sees the panic on Geralt’s face. He didn’t want his wolf to feel sad, especially around _him_. Jaskier understood that although a lark, he could be quite intimidating to humans. In his lust for his final goal, he nearly forgot his plans of the meaningful life they would live together. It’d take longer if Geralt was afraid. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier leans back, looking down at the floor sheepishly as Geralt leans away from Jaskier in the tub, his eyebrows raised in a concerned and disturbed expression. “...I guess I got a bit carried away.”

“What... Have we met before, or..?” Geralt tries. Jaskier stands abruptly, making sure to step around the ring before sitting down on the couch. 

"No. But, well, for the longest time, I-" Jaskier tries to explain, but the words get caught in his throat. After a million lies of ' _I love you_ ', ' _I'm yours_ ', and ' _we will meet again_ ' with countless flings throughout his lifetime, he had never told the truth. And with his future sitting in front of him, maybe he should've practiced. "...I was beginning to lose hope, that is, well," 

Geralt watches Jaskier go sit down on the couch, rising from the bath after a moment and grabbing a towel quickly. “Who are you?”

Jaskier stands up abruptly in panic when he sees Geralt stand. This isn’t how this is supposed to go.

"Wait! Wh-what's the rush for, anyway? I... my name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove. But Jaskier, it's Jaskier. That's just-" He starts to ramble out of nervousness. Geralt wraps the towel around his waist, taking a step back when Jaskier stands. He can hear Jaskier’s heart speed up, and the scent of panic on him. 

“You’re talking strange.”

"Nerves! Midterms are very stressful, you know, especially the- the thing with the history and stuff," Jaskier rubs at his chest. He should just rip his heart out now to let himself calm down for a while. Geralt can hear the lie in Jaskier’s voice and smell it on him.

“You’re not nervous about the midterms.” He says, heading over to his clothes. He sighs as he picks up his shirt, making a face at the blood and sewage still stuck to it. “I know you’re lying.” Jaskier stumbles and grabs Geralt's arm desperately. Of the skin of beautiful humans, Geralt's was the most addicting. Of human's beautiful eyes, Geralt's was the most enchanting. Of human's silky hair, Geralt's 

"-was the softest." Jaskier tenses as he finally realizes that his thoughts had been spilling out of his mouth for Geralt to hear. 

Geralt stands in abject shock for an achingly long minute, the only sound in the room was Geralt’s hair dripping water onto the floor. His pupils had constricted, and he suddenly regretted taking the ring off in earnest. 

“...You speak as if you aren’t a human,” he says slowly, his muscles taut. Jaskier stares at Geralt with hauntingly stern eyes as he tries to process how much he fucked up with this first meeting. 

"Come here," He says suddenly, grabbing at Geralt to try and bring him closer, though his body had weakened after his regeneration. Jaskier grapples with Geralt, who’s struggling incessantly with him. Jaskier’s hands land on Geralt’s strong arms and thin chest as he tries to pull Geralt closer. 

“ _Stop it!_ ” Geralt snaps suddenly.

"I-I love you," Jaskier stutters as he tries to hold onto Geralt. It's happening, it's happening, and Jaskier's _fucking it up_. "Ever since you were destined to be mine,"

Geralt almost trips over his armor, grabbing Jaskier’s wrists to push him away. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jaskier's hands strain against Geralt's as he tries to memorize his lover's face. He’s beautiful and handsome and perfect and _his_. 

"Don't make this... hard," Jaskier gasps out. What is his body doing? Why is his heart beating so fast? He's loved before, he loves many things and many people, but this was... _different._

Geralt grabs Jaskier’s shoulders, shoving him away. Jaskier stumbles back and hits the couch. 

“Jaskier,” he hisses. “Stop it. I’m not joking.”

"I-I love you," He says again, pathetically. He always imagined that one day, the White Wolf would leap into his arms and love him and make everything alright. Save him. He didn't want to do this anymore, it hurt every time and he had to redo it every time for a thousand years with only this name to cling onto, to hope for a light at the end of the tunnel.

"...Save me."

Geralt’s medallion is vibrating visibly against his chest, and he clutches it as he stares at Jaskier, not in love and adoration, but with distrust and confusion. “I...”

" _Save me._ " Jaskier repeats as his expression falls into neutrality. One more trick, one more obstacle. To train his White Wolf to love him. What a horrible laugh his family was having at his expense. But this was more important than whatever preconceived notions Jaskier had. He needed this curse lifted and _now_ , he wasn't waiting for a second longer to be toyed with. "Save me, Geralt. Say that you love me."

“I barely even know you,” Geralt’s voice trembles slightly at Jaskier’s blank expression, dread weighing down his limbs. “I don’t know you. How could I love you? I don’t...”

“ _Love me!_ ” Jaskier screams as those human tears escape. He’s done with this toying. He can’t wait around any more. He lunges at Geralt, the act out of sheer desperation.

“ _Aard!_ ” Geralt shouts, closing his eyes tightly as he turns away from Jaskier. The wind blows from Geralt’s hand, causing a sickening crack to reverberate around the dorm. Jaskier falls with a strange, uncharacteristic silence, crumpling to the floor.

_“Shit,_ ” Geralt says after a moment, staring at Jaskier’s unmoving body. “Shit shit shit _shit shit._ ” He dresses quickly, scooping his ring off the floor and pulling it securely on his finger before fleeing the room, not stopping to look at anyone or anything. He drops the head off on the headmaster’s desk, collecting his payment and leaving without a word. 

He had killed before. But this weighed down heavily on his chest, and he flees Oxenfurt on Roach before anyone could find Jaskier’s crumpled body.

—————

Jaskier lays dormant, dead one might say, for a long time. His head and neck is torn from its ligaments, his spine shattered and snapped in two by the force Geralt had put into the Aard. It left it at a 90-degree angle, one that would be hard to fix. 

After an hour, his head suddenly rights itself with a sickening _crack_. Jaskier knows his eyes have dried out at this point. While he could just dispose of the whole head, he decided growing new eyes would be better. His neck sews itself back together rather quickly compared to the head, discarding anything too torn to use. The same goes for his throat, letting the pieces too shattered fall out onto his esophagus as he reconstructed his trachea. Jaskier takes care not to move his eyelids as he takes his first breath of air in two hours, reaching for the nearest object he could find. It ended up being a piece of wood that fell off the tub from their altercation, which he stabbed into his eye sockets, careful to remove the eyes as cleanly as possible. Doing so with his hands- in the state he was in, anyways- would be much more sloppy. As he takes another breath, he suddenly sits up and begins to puke. Pieces of hard bits of trachea come spilling out with the bile, along with discarded tendons during his fix. Uncaring of the puke, he lays down next to it, rolling onto his back as he waits for his eyes, and eyelids, to reform.

What a horrible introduction. At least later, he and his White Wolf would be able to redo this interaction. Their love was destined to be, whether his White Wolf liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo I'm sorry about that, hopefully it didn't make anyone too sad or grossed out haha
> 
> If you're interested in the next chapter be sure to let me know! :D  
> -bluebee  
> \------------------------  
> I am not sorry >:)  
> here is the song i listened to while editing this, if you want to share my genius:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRPQs_kM_nw&t=670s  
> -dragon


End file.
